1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to plastic end frames for box containers and also to such frames in combination with certain novel features of an improved container. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Produce, such as peaches, oranges, etc., is commonly packed for handling, storage, shipment and display in wooden or fiberboard box containers often referred to as trays or lugs. During storage and shipment, these containers are often stacked in vertical columns. Lately, some efforts have been made to construct such containers of less rigid material such as corrugated or other paperboard, sometimes with rigid plastic ends, but in all cases of which we are aware, these either have not attained sufficient strength to be reliable, or have been impractical for some other reason.